


Trust

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [20]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Past Implied/Referenced Underage Sex mentioned, Past Relationship(s) Mentioned, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Wendy Deserves Better, please read the notes, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: ""Redhead. Red lashes. New Kid. What is he?" Kevin let out a frustrated huff. "What. Is. He. To. You?""He's my friend? New Kid is my classmate?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.I really believed that it was obvious but it seems like big bro didn't get the memo there. Should I tell mom that he maybe was having memory problems? Was this even a memory problem? Then again, I wasn't fully sure where this conversation was going but I was starting to think that Kevin didn't like you very much, New Kid."No. I know. Not that dumb." Kevin rolled his eyes at me. "Is he like Tammy?""What will be Kenny's answer? Will Kevin accept it? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Original Male Character(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: It started with... [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990624
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone  
> It has been a while. Guess this is proof that I'm alive and that I haven't forgotten about this series. Can't promise often posting but I'll try my best.  
> Not-beta read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!

The next few weeks after the meteor shower were strange to say the least. For me and you, New Kid, they were kind of sweet and cheesy but fun together. However I couldn't say the same thing with life at home.

Dad was barely there. My guess was, that most of the time he was lying drunk and unconscious in a pile of trash near Skeever's bar. I'm still surprised that a pack of raccoons or opossums didn't decide to take a bite or two out of him. I knew that the Peppermint Hippo wasn't an option because they started to charge extra for the drinks and dad couldn't afford that level of fancy stuff. Classi once did call to tell me pick his 'drunk white motherfucking ass out of here before he got manhandled like a bitch for real next time'. Still not sure how he managed to get inside that one time. Bless that crazy woman, though. She's one of the few adults in South Park that we could truly trust. Yet, when dad actually was home, he would nurse a beer bottle of the cheapest kind and blankly stare at the TV screen as the channel had a rerun of some old show.

The time I caught mom smoking, I honestly thought it was going to be just that one occurrence after a long time. Ha, wishful thinking on my part. Mom started to smoke like a chimney set on fire. At first I thought she got into weed again because of the amount of times she was smoking, but when I quietly checked my parent's not-so-secret stash places in their room, no substances were found. Not even leftover crack which I used to be able to see the thinnest of lines still being present after mom said they stopped using it (when they actually stopped and were getting sober). Those spaces were squeaky clean for once.

It might be just me but Karen started to seem more quiet than usual. She's quiet in general but usually with a smile on her face. This time it didn't seem like that. During those few weeks Karen was around mom a lot more and I couldn't really tell if it's because she's worried of mom's smoking habit or that she was feeling unsafe and needed to be around someone. Of course, during breaks I kept an eye on her in the halls to see if maybe any of the other kids were bullying her but that didn't seem to be the case. Yet, I noticed that she wanted more hugs at home, even from dad. He would scoff and give a small awkward half-hug but at least he tried. I tried asking Karen if something was wrong but she doesn't tell me anything. I only hope that she opens up to mom, Kevin or me...or you, New Kid, at some point.

Speaking of Kevin.... Something was happening with my brother. Kevin started to become more antsy. He wasn't much for conversation before because he would just repeat stuff. Yet, for the past week, Kevin looked like he was trying his best not to fidget and to say a proper sentence. I'm starting to have a growing suspicion that it was actually him that cleaned out our parent's stash spaces but... I think Kevin would be more irritated from it, if he really thought of medicating himself like that. Yet, he still had that same strange look directed at me, and I couldn't tell wha-

"What is he?" asked Kevin, bringing me back from my thoughts as I helped with his math homework. It was much easier for me to understand the problems and explain them to him it since they were specially made for kids with special needs.

"Hmm?" I looked at where his gaze was but didn't see anything. "Who?" I asked, slightly confused as I turned back to look at Kevin.

"Redhead. Red lashes. New Kid. What is he?" Kevin let out a frustrated huff. "What. Is. He. To. You?"

Kevin's behavior got me even more confused but at least now my theory that he was trying to form full and coherent sentences was proven. Now just needed to find out if he was using crack or not.

"He's my friend? New Kid is my classmate?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

I really believed that it was obvious but it seems like big bro didn't get the memo there. Should I tell mom that he maybe was having memory problems? Was this even a memory problem? Then again, I wasn't fully sure where this conversation was going but I was starting to think that Kevin didn't like you very much, New Kid.

"No. I know. Not that dumb." Kevin rolled his eyes at me. "Is he like Tammy?"

You know how there are those moments in novels or movies where a certain question makes almost everything stop? Time, sounds and such? It really felt like that in that moment. Although my mind was completely empty when it came to giving a straight answer to such a question (badum tss) but I understood the implication by 'Is he like Tammy?'

I blinked at Kevin. Then blinked some more. All I could say was the first thing that actually came into my mind.

"Maybe."

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't a 'yes' but it also wasn't a 'no'.

'Maybe', just like you said back then, New Kid, when I asked you about going for the official boyfriends status.

While it was fact that I had liked Tammy. I think a part of me still does... When I see her in the halls, I still think she's one of the most beautiful girls that I've seen in school... and she did give amazing head despite the fact that I died from it a bit later. However, it still is kind of a big ouch if I think about her.

The difference between you and her is that she didn't make me feel like what a typical 'kid trying to hide a big fat crush' was feeling. No rushing heartbeats, no shy glances, no a lot of things. Fact is, I don't even like you, New Kid. I think we both are past that. I think I can say without fear that I actually love you.

Thank whatever and whoever that Kevin can't read minds and that you or Timmy aren't around to hear that thought. Yeah, I don't fear that confession but... would it be embarrassing as fuck to say it out loud in front of a lot of people? Absolutely. Well, not the usual 'I love you, dude' but more 'I love you' with heart eyes.

"Maybe more," I said, trying to stop myself from smiling but it was too late. Kevin was silent for a moment before nodding and getting back the homework.

"Good."

Had to admit to myself that it was an awkward and unexpected conversation however, now I was certain that Kevin wasn't against you or us together. Might somehow payback in a similar conversation if I find out he likes someone.

Unlike the somewhat sad and tense life at home, school was relatively great.

I had heard rumors that grade 5 subjects, especially math, was supposed to be hard, and for a lot of us it was, but I was doing great. Ok, not completely true. I might have felt like I was doing great at math, but I sucked at biology and needed constant help from you, Kyle or Butters. According to Cartman I was too good at it.

"If you're so good at math, why is your family still so poor, Kinni?"

I wasn't even mad at his comments. It was kind of hilarious to be honest, since fatass was close to failing the subject and almost every comment directed at me about math would result in him getting smacked hard in the back of his head by Kyle who was trying to help him pass. I don't know what kind of deal those wo made but it was just too funny to watch.

Unfortunately, there were some sad scenes happening as well. Worst of them all were Stan and Wendy. They would break and make up almost every day during those weeks. Even a completely blind student could see that it was taking a toll on her.

Bebe, who usually didn't intervene since she basically did the same thing with Clyde, tried to talk about the situation with Wendy. Then again, the difference between Couple A (Bebe and Clyde) and Couple B (Stan and Wendy) was the fact that no matter how often Bebe and Clyde broke up, they still a thing for each other and felt like shit separated from each other. I think I witnessed too many of tearful reunions in the halls by them to actually feel the emotions they do. I still don't get the logic between their dynamic. I really don't but if it works for them... then alright.

While when it came to Stan and Wendy, it seemed like it was one-sided attraction and that only Wendy cared about the relationship.

"Either Wendy needs to break up with Stan for good or he needs to seriously see a therapist," I said, watching as Bebe and Clyde were talking to Wendy a few tables away. Her make-up didn't hide the fact that she had been crying well enough. "His drinking and apathy towards her is getting out of hand. Then again, Wends probably needs to see someone as well."

 _We both know that she loves him too much. I can always give her Leila to cuddle with,_ you sighed as took a sip of your orange juice. _Stan needs help but he would need to see a therapist for two different things._

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at you. "He needs something more than AA meetings?"

 _I think Stan has depression._ On those exact words, Stan made an appearance in the cafeteria. Making a beeline towards the new schools chef, he didn't even glance in Wendy's direction. She kept a pokerface on but I think we both knew she was barely holding it in place.

I've seen Bebe giving murderous looks before but seeing Clyde doing the same was something else. Seems like the crybaby can be scary sometimes as well. Maybe Bebe was actually rubbing onto him. However Stan left the cafeteria soon after, just ignoring everyone.

 _Although he's cold towards Wendy,_ you continued, finding my hand under the table and giving it a light squeeze, _he's not good at making mental walls. He's all turmoil and no peace at the moment. I might be wrong about depression but something is bothering him really bad._

"Any ideas what it is?" I asked giving a light squeeze back. Only now I noticed that your fingertips were rather cold. I took your other hand and started to rub them together.

Jesus, they were really cold, despite you wearing a very warm and fuzzy purple hoodie.

 _I don't want to invade. Stan needs to tell it himself._ You looked at our hands with a sad look. _I guess, in some sense I'm invading your mind just by talking to you like this._

"Well," I said leaning into your face, whispering into your ear, "maybe I like it when you're invading like this. Your inner mental voice is very nice... for now." I chuckled as I thought of Cartman's high-pitched voice cracking moments.

You pushed me away but that tiny smile on your face told me you weren't really mad at me. If someone else would have observed you, they probably would have assumed that you were actually pissed at me.

_Smartass. I'll see you try go through voice mutation without embarrassing moments._

"I'm certain that my voice will go to a deep sexy," I said sticking out my tongue. "One that you wouldn't be able to resist to like."

_Jokes on you. I already liked your voice and especially when you sing._

"Wait what?" I blinked at you with confusion written on my face. "No, I don't. When did I ever si- Oh." For a moment, I honestly forgot that you actually heard me do that during Stick of Truth. Not at current time but you definitely witnessed that.

 _Aww, you two are so adorable._ I heard a familiar voice inside my head. God damn it, Timmy. Can you fucking not? _Well, you, at least since I can't hear what Saulius is telling you but I have a vague idea._

 _Is something wrong?_ You asked, noticing the shift of my mood and irritation.

Without answering, I pointed with my eyes at a certain kid in a wheelchair that looked way too smug one table away. By how Jimmy was snickering, I guessed that the other was telling him everything. Luckily you caught on at who I was 'pointing'.

I don't know what kind of mental conversation you two psychics had but afterwards Timmy looked almost disappointed. Not even irritated, just disappointed. The tone in "Timmeh" told everything.

"I don't know what you said to him," I chuckled, "but serves him right."

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something," I said as we left the trays by the exit of the cafeteria. "Would you like to have a sleepover at my house tonight?"

Well, it was a Friday... When I really thought about it, I didn't have a sleepover with the guys since the time the dudes' moms wanted everyone to catch chicken pox early from me. Then again, I know no one wants to have a sleepover because of the condition of the house and I'm certain that you would no-

_Sure. What time?_

Since I thought my question would receive a negative answer instead of a positive one, I was dumbstruck for a moment. Quick, think of something, Ken.

"At around 7," I said without really thinking (Good job, dumdum). I just hope mom doesn't mind this sudden plan of mine.

 _I'll ask mom. If something changes I'll let you know. Also, if anything changes on your side, let me know._ You leaned in and gave a quick peck on my cheek. _See you in class, Kenneth._

I just trust I didn't make a mistake with this impulsive plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter page doesn't exist anymore but if you feel like leaving a small comment or scream at me, you can post it anonymously [here](https://secreto.site/15907853).  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series. Please give some feedback to let me know how the series is going. ^^  
> Since the next story will start with "U", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
